this really needs a name
by lena10123
Summary: Max works for NCIS, Even Though Fang doesn't want her to. All in All Max's world is pretty good. Other than the occasinal shoot out. Untill Ari shows up. Adopted from Googlefish. Now up for udoption from me with my other story Flock, Meet NCIS
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

Max POV

I rolled over on the bed, into Fang's chest. We had been living together for five years, since we were nineteen.

My eyes drearily opened. I rolled over, again, and looked at the clock. I had about fifteen minutes before the alarm went off.

I wanted more than anything to go back to sleep, but you know that is not going to happen.

I turned over-again- back into Fang's chest and snuggled.

He was warm. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again but to no success.

When I gave up, I had five minutes.

"I wish I could sleep," I muttered.

I must have been louder than I thought because Fang's eyes opened.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Nothing,"

"What time is it?"

"Five till five"

"No point in going to sleep now"

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you"

"What's a five minute difference in sleeping?"

I smiled. Then the alarm clock went off. Uselessly.

Fang turned it off then rolled out of bed. I reluctantly followed.

After getting ready (eating breakfast, brushing my hair and teeth etc.) it was five forty-five.

I was about to open the door when I remembered my gun.

Yes, I have a Glock issued to me from NCIS- Naval Criminal Investigative Service **( I used to think it was investigational instead of investigative)**.

Fang eyed the Glock like it was pure poison.

He hated the fact that I went from ripping Eraser's heads off to the firing range.

I saw his expression and kissed him.

"Fang, I love you," I said.

He didn't reply. I sighed and began walking to the door when he said, "I love you. I love _you_ but _not_ the gun."

"And I thought you were a trigger-happy person."

Xxx()xxX

_At NCIS_…

I walked into my desk area and, set up my things.

I was scanning through the newsletter that is sent through your e-mail when Tony and Abby walked in.

Abby was usually upstairs right now.

"Hi Abby, Tony" I said masking my confusion like a professional.

"Hi!" Abby said as her usual perky self.

Abby took stereotype Goths, then turned upside down.

She was a catholic **(yes Abby is catholic.) **who slept in a coffin, than woke up happy. Abby was _the_ only scientist who didn't remind me of Itex.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Looking for Gibbs."

"Oh. DiNozzo, why haven't you spilled about what you did over the weekend?" I asked Tony.

"Because I had a cold."

"And didn't you watch movies?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you telling us about those?"

"Do you really like that?"

"No, and I don't like secrets being kept from me."

"What-what secrets?"

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Ooh, ooh, Gibbs!" Abby said.

"Yeah, Abby?" Gibbs asked. He had so many secrets hidden behind him.

He reminded me of Fang.

Suddenly I remembered something about Gibbs that made me feel guilty about coming to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't Maximum Ride or NCIS. It'd be really awesome if I did.**

Max POV

I walked into the apartment, and saw Fang sound asleep on the couch.

I smiled then looked at the clock. It was 11: 25 PM. I looked around the room, feeling a little paranoid but saw nothing out of place.

Hmm.

Fang POV

_Earlier…_

I looked at the clock. It was 11: 30 AM. Something was missing. I did a mental check of what I was supposed to do.

No, I was pretty sure I did everything. Then I remembered. Next week was Max's birthday. What was I "supposed" to be doing?

Calling up all the flock to see if they'd come.

Now I just need to find their telephone numbers…

Xxx()xxX

I'll save you the boring details, but let's just say there was a lot of googling.

Nudge had squealed yes, and I could just _hear_ her jumping up and down. Iggy said it was iffy, since it was _his_ girlfriends party in the same week. Gazzy and angel were just as excited as they would have been ten years ago.

I couldn't wait to see Max's face.

Xxx()xxX

Max POV

When I woke up the next morning, I freaked when Fang wasn't next to me. Then I remembered that he was on the couch.

I sighed, then slumped back into the pillows.

He was up to something, I could tell. But what was he up to?

Xxx()xxX

Once I got to NCIS Kate and DiNozzo were having a conversation about bete noires (bad dreams). **(if you've seen that episode, you know what happens next. Dun, dun, dun!)** "Max have you ever had a bad dream? Kate says she hasn't," Tony told me.

"Kate, your are lucky. Yeah, I have," I replied.

"What of?"

They didn't know about the dog crates, scientists or Itex. So, I'm pretty sure I'd be sent to the therapist if I replied, "Oh you, know. Waking up in a dog crate in the science lab of death."

So instead, I responded, "Different things. Depends on what I watched that night."

Xxx()xxX

The rest of the day went by pretty quietly, until Abby started pacing around holding evidence in a box.

"Just press the button and leave it there. Just press the button and leave it there," she was muttering. "Just pre-"

"Abby, are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Max, would you call me crazy if I told you that… I have a…. phobia?" she asked me.

"No, why?"

"Ducky asked me to take all this evidence back to him-including the blood."

That was weird. "Why?"

"I don't know. But I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of Autopsy."

"I'll take it for you, Abby"

"Would you? Thanks so much! You have to sign," Abby said a look of relief on her face.

"Okay"

Why did Ducky want all the evidence back? I called up autopsy.

"Hello?" Ducky's voice said through the speaker phone.

"Ducky! I was wondering why you wanted the evidence back?"

"Oh, I have a theory, would you bring it down, Abby?"

Abby? What? "Duck-"

"Hurry, time is of the essence,"

"Ducky, wh-"

"Yes, alright. Just hurry!"

Okay, that was weird.

I hurried down to Autopsy.

The lights were off, and the red blinking lights were on, warning of a transmittable disease.

"Ducky!" I called.

"Oh, hello Abigail."

"I got over my fear," I said cheerfully.

"Yes, I see that. Just leave it there"

I bent down and left it there. I hadn't seen anyone, but the room was big enough, and the door's windows were small enough, that a terrorist could easily be hiding there.

I got back up, straitening my jacket that now exposed the gun in the small of my back.

"When did labrats start packing Sig-Sawyers? **(spelling?)**" A voice that I never thought I'd hear again asked behind me.

Ari.


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah here Is my first chapter so yeah let's go!**

Max's pov

"No! Ari come on what do you want!" I yelled at him. "Well just my sis. Is that too hard."He said. Just then Gibbs and Ziva came through the door with their guns out and ready. Ari then jumped out a window yelling "I will be back Max. I will and don't forget it." I sighed. I then pulled out my phone. _Ring Ring_ come on pick up Fang please. "hello" Fangs voice came through the phone. "Fang can you come meet me at work please."I asked him. Gibbs and Ziva gave me weird looks after I said that. While Ducky was shaking.

"Max what is wrong. What happened?"Fang asked. "Ari." I said. Then I started to cry. "Dam it." Fang said. "I'll be right over." Then Ziva came over and hugged me. "Max what is going on?" Gibbs asked me. I don't want to tell them but now I have to. But then suddenly Fang was by my side. "Someone was fast." I said. "Well I was on my way anyways with a present." He told me. Then a blonde women with blue eyes came up. Wait… "It's me Angel. Sheesh is this what's going to happen with everyone?" She said. Oh now I can see the Angel I knew.

"So what the hell happened here?"Fang said. "Ari was here." I told him. Then I turned to Ducky. "How did you know Ari?"

Ducky's pov

"_How did you know Ari?" _

I was shaking badly. Now Abby and Tony were here. "The guy you call 'Ari' came here an hour ago asking where you were Max. I told him you weren't here yet so he made me set up a trap so I asked Abby to give me the evidence knowing her phobia so she would give you the evidence and you did and now we are here."I told them. Max then looked at Angel. "He's telling the truth." Angel said.

**I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything else so goodbye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I got good news!**

**Since nobody will adopt this story I am going to write this story again!**

**Just give me a week or 2 because I am so busy since school just started!**


	5. Chapter 5

**m going to start updating sooner because i now am being homeschooled. So :) because life just got better;)**


End file.
